Luke's road to heaven
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Is Luke's soul pure enough to enter Heaven...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Luke's road to heaven**

**Lucas Stefano Edgar Ross, known simply as Luke Ross to most people is now 14 years old and today it's Saturday. He wish time would stop right here, because on Monday it's Jessie's last day as the nanny for him and the other Ross kids. Well, him and his brothers. Emma's too old to need a nanny anymore. Luke doesn't want Jessie to leave. He know that he can't make her stay, but he wish that she would stay, at least one more year.**

"Hi, Luke!" says Jessie as she enter the living room.

"Hi, Jessie!" says Luke, trying sound happy and cool, even though he's not.

"Lookin' forward to a life without your nanny?" says Jessie, thinking that Luke and the other Ross kids are happy that their mom and dad see them as mature enough to be without a nanny now.

"No, not really. Okey, in a way I do. Mom and dad thinks I'm old enough that I don't need a nanny anymore, but I'll hate to see you go, Jes. If it was any other nanny I probably wouldn't care, but you're special." says Luke.

"Don't overdo it ya Jessie-crazy boy!" says Jessie, who sound serious even though she's got a smile on her face.

"You read me as if I was a book." says Luke. "Guess that you've known me too long. I can't say nice stuff to you without you thinking that I'm trying to flirt with you." says Luke.

"Luke, listen to me. I'll miss you too. We've had some good moments, when your Jessie-crazy side hasn't been in command of ya. Like when I taught ya how to play guitar. Or when you told me about your real mom." says Jessie.

"Jessie...thanks for being so nice, I really..." begins Luke when suddenly his legs feel like rubber, his eyes go foggy, he start to feel dizzy and suddenly he faint.

"Luke, no! Are ya okey?" says Jessie as she run over to Luke and goes down on her knees right next to him. She put a hand on his forehead. He feel cold and he look really pale.

Luke appear to be dead.

"Christina! Morgan! Come here, quickly! Something's wrong with Luke!" shouts Jessie.

Christina run into the room. "Jessie, what's going on with Luke...?"

"We were talking and suddenly he just fell to the floor as if he was dead." says Jessie.

Luke open his eyes. He feel fine. Not dizzy at all. His legs feel strong again. He look around. He stand on what seem to be...cloud...? He look up and around and see clear blue sky.

"Where am I...?" says Luke out loud.

"In heaven, mr Lucas Ross." says a strong manly voice.

In a bright white light a man appear. He's wearing long white robes and he has long blonde hair and a long blonde beard. It's God himself.

"Oh no, you're...?" says Luke.

"Yes, I'm God." says God.

"I'm dead...?" says Luke.

"Yes, unfortunately you are." says God in a calm mature tone.

"Guess it's not that bad. Heaven's the place of eternal fun, right...?" says Luke with a small smile.

"If you get in, maybe yes." says God.

"What...? I'm not worthy to enter the Heaven...? Why...?" says Luke.

"Only those who's life has been pure and good may enter into heaven and enjoy the pleasure and fun that can be found there." says God.

Suddenly Luke find himself in what look like some sort of celestial courtroom. On the other end of the room Luke can see God standing at the white stone podium.

"Case no. 9627.5...Luke Ross vs. Heaven's Law." says God. "Luke, please step forward."

Luke walk up towards the podium. "God, is this really necessary?"

"Yes." says God.

Luke seem close to tears.

"Luke Ross, your attorney shall be the one who love you the most for who you really are." says God.

"Hi, bro!" says Emma Ross as she enter the room. She's wearing a white blazer and a white skirt.

"Emma's my attorney? Seriously?" exclaims Luke.

"Luke, relax!" says Emma. "I know that it seem weird to you, but I really care about you. You're my favorite brother."

"Okey, but how can you be here? You're dead too?" says Luke.

"No. God just brought my soul here for this meeting." says Emma.

"For the prosecutor's side we have...my enemy, the Devil himself and his sidekick for the day, young miss Connie Thompson." says God.

A black man with short dark hair, wearing dark-red robes enter the room along with Connie, who's wearing a black dress.

Luke understands that the man dressed in red is the Devil.

The Devil and Connie take their seats by the prosecutor's desk.

Luke and Emma take their seats by the accused's desk.

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin." says God. "Miss Emma Ross, you may begin."

"God, sir...I think that my client, Luke Ross should be allowed to enter heaven. He's a good guy." says Emma with confidence.

"Objection!" says Connie out loud. "He broke my heart, all because of that Jessie-slut."

"Silence, miss Thompson! You may speak when it's your turn." says God, his voice dark and threatening.

"Sorry..." says Connie.

"My client has always been there for the people he care about." says Emma. "When me or Ravi or Zuri needs him we know he's there to help in any way he can."

"Wise words, miss Ross." says God.

"And to prove this, I call as a witness, my brother Ravi to the stand." says Emma.

In a flash of light, Ravi appear at the stand.

"Mr Ravi Ross, would you say that your brother, the accused, mr Luke Ross is a good guy?" says Emma.

"Yes, he's a good guy. Sure, he prank people, is lazy in school and flirt with Jessie, but still he's not evil unlike some people in this room..." says Ravi, giving the Devil a sharp glare. "Anyway...Luke's not doing what he does because he wanna hurt people. He mostly only prank people he love, people close to him. He's lazy in school, but that's who he is and I'm sure there's a reason why he flirt with Jessie."

"See, God...? The boy admits that Luke has a crush on Jessie. I was right!" says Connie.

"Silence, miss Thompson!" says God. "Emma, Ravi...go on, please."

"Ravi...would you say that Luke is good enough to enter heaven?" says Emma.

"Yes. He is more than good enough." says Ravi.

"Thanks!" says Emma.

Ravi disappear in a flash of light.

"Miss Thompson, now it's your turn." says God.

"Luke, why didn't you tell me from the start that Jessie and you were dating?" says Connie.

"Simple. Because we were not dating. Yes, I do have a crush on Jessie, but she doesn't like me that way. She was never my girlfriend." says Luke.

"Liar!" says Connie.

"How can you prove to this holy tribunal that Luke is a liar?" says God.

"I call Jessie to the stand." says Connie.

Jessie appear at the stand.

"Jessie, didn't Luke lie to me when he didn't tell me how he feel about me?" says Connie, giving Jessie and angry glare.

"Technically it wasn't a true lie. Luke actually didn't say much at all." says Jessie.

"Objection!" says Connie.

"Objection denied, miss Thompson." says God.

"Fuck!" exclaims Connie.

"Jessie, go on." says God in a calm mature tone.

"The reason Luke didn't tell Connie that he didn't like her was that he didn't know how to say it." says Jessie. "Luke may be a lazy prankster, but he's no liar."

"Does the prosecutor have any further questions for miss Prescott...?" says God.

"No." says Connie.

Jessie disappear.

"This far the evidence are to Luke's advantage." says God.

"The boy shall burn in Hell forever!" says the Devil with an evil smirk.

"No way!" says Emma. "I call my sister Zuri to the stand."

Zuri appear at the stand.

"Zuri, do think that Luke are worthy to enter heaven?" says Emma.

"Of course. Luke is a good guy." says Zuri.

"Didn't Luke hide the truth from me?" says Connie.

"In a way, but he did that because he's a good guy. Keeping the truth from you was better than being honest, at the time." says Zuri.

"Liar!" screams Connie.

"Calm down, miss Thompson." says God.

"Zuri, tell me about Luke, please..." says Emma.

"My brother's a cool guy who love to have fun. He's not the type of guy who'd do evil things." says Zuri.

"Liar!" screams Connie.

"Silence, miss Thompson." says God.

"I have no further questions for Zuri." says Emma.

Zuri disappear.

"Okey, court is adjourned." says God.

God disappear in a bright white light.

30 minutes later God appear again.

"Lucas Stefano Edgar Ross, this holy tribunal has decided that you are not ready to enter heaven, yet..." says God.

"Oh no..." says Luke.

"It's also clear to me that in no way have you done enough evil that you deserve to be sentenced to Hell. You'll return to Earth to your body, 100% alive." says God.

"Yes!" says Emma in a happy tone.

"We did it, Em!" says Luke.

Luke open his eyes. He's back in the living room. Jessie and his parents are there.

"Luke, you're okey." says Jessie with a smile.

"Mom, dad, Jes?" says Luke.

"Luke, you were gone for almost two hours. We were so afraid that we'd lost you." says Christina.

"You almost did." says Luke. "I was dead and God held this trial to see if I was goin' to Heaven or Hell. Emma was my attorney, trying to get me into heaven. Jessie, you were there too. You told God that I'm a good guy."

"Luke, it was a dream." says Morgan.

"Sure about that...? It was so real." says Luke.

"If it was real, does that mean that you're gonna do things any different from now on, Luke?" says Jessie.

"No, why should I...? I'm not nice enough for Heaven. I'm not evil enough for Hell. If I keep doin' what I do, maybe I can live forever." says Luke with a smile.

"Same old Luke..." says Jessie with a small laugh.

**The End.**


End file.
